Lock Down
a story Wilesjeffery2152 Story Summary Now with James and Peter under control of the Warehouse, Mrs. Fredrick is kept inside the Warehouse under capitvity for their own deivous plot. Artie, Pete and Myka search for another artifact that can get back control of the Warehouse and stop Peter and James from becoming a god. With this artifact, they can make Nick caretaker instantly. Artifacts Mentioned Artifact used to make Nick caretaker: Alexander The Great's Xyston - Alexander needed to use something to tie onto besides his Spear that made him immortal, so he could watch over his collection. With the wood from the Xyston and another artifact from his collection. He made the first Eldniari with the sparks of fire from the Anvil of Hephaestus and kept it burning with the wood from his Xyston. The fire burning there was kept and a portion of the fire was used along the other Warehouses, this was not only a way to control the Warehouse but was also a power source. This force is what also helps the Warehouse move from one place to another, if the Warehouse needs another Caretaker it will need the most valued possession of the would be Caretaker and thrown into the fire or transferred through the Ribbon (As the Ribbon was created through the fire). Nick, Artie, Myka and Pete went to the grave of his old horse Bucephalus in a underground cave around Jalalpur Sharif, in the cave the gang find out that the Xyston wood was taken by Jalaluddin Muhammad Akbar's men. The gang found out that the rest of the wood was used to make one of his thrones, the gang promptly find the throne and Nick pulls out the remaining wood to throw in the fire in the current Warehouse. Mentioned Artifacts: Sher Shah Suri's Helmet- '''Effects Unknown, this artifact was collected by Nick a long time ago. Supposedly never to be mentioned. '''Anvil of Hephaestus- Collected by Nick when he was still Alexander the Great, this artifact was supposedly owned by the Greek god of smithing and fire, Hephaestus. The spark from this artifact created the soul of the Warehouse as a burning fire. This artifact was apart of Warehouse 3 collection when it was lost. Johannes Kepler's Telescope Lens - Shining light into lens creates a miniature controllable comet, Nick used this artifact to distract the guards at the museum where Akbar's Throne was in. Transfer Ribbon-Used to put Claudia as the Caretaker after Nick threw the Xyston wood into the fire and he became caretaker again. The Medallions of Ramesses I- These medallions (Along with his Headdress) allow the person to become a god in Egyptian mythology. Promptly threw in the fire by Artie following the parscel destruction of the main office. Charles Lyell's Tool Belt- One of the brushes from his tool belt allow the user to clear a large amount of dust in a matter of seconds. Giacomo Casanova's Hair Tie- Looking apon the artifact is known to create a mesmerizing effect that slips its victims into a unconscious state. '''Zhong Kui's Hat- '''This hat belonged to one of the figures of Chinese mythology, traditionally regarded as a vanquisher of ghosts and evil beings. Wearing the hat causes user to become catatonic, almost to the point of being dead, the artifact keeps the brain alive though. The hat gives terriable nightmares and terror induced parinoa to its wearer, Artie puts it as "Only one of the many things that are worst then death". The Regents saw fit that Peter would be wearing the hat in a Special prison.